Elphaba's Sleepover the Library
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: Elphaba gets locked in the library overnight. ONESHOT


**Heyo everybody! So, I decided to clean out the folders on my computer, and I came across this little half-finished one-shot. And of COURSE I had to finish it! Soo...here it is! Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Elphaba sat between the shelves of the library. Absorbed in the pages of the novel she was currently reading, she hardly noticed when the librarian got up from her desk and walked out the door, locking it from the outside.

She DID notice, however, when the librarian turned off the lights on her way out.

"H-Hey!" Elphaba looked up from her book, squinting in the darkness and getting to her feet. Closing her book and running over to the door, she grasped at the handle. She tried turning the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. Cursing under her breath she stomped back to her corner, grabbed her book from the floor and put it back on the shelf.

"Way to go, Elphaba!" She remarked, hitting herself upside the head. "Get yourself locked inside the library overnight! Smart thinking!" Groaning, she rubbed her eyes; trying to get them accustomed to the darkness. Finally she decided to head in the direction of the windows, hoping to find one unlocked.

She hadn't gone more than a few steps, when she banged her shin on the corner of a desk. Swearing, she bent down to examine her leg.

"Oz-dammit!" She muttered, rubbing her shin. "Who left that desk there?!" Thankfully, she didn't feel any blood on her leg, so she probably didn't break skin. However, there _would_ probably be some bruising tomorrow morning.

_Tomorrow morning. _Elphaba stood up, squinting at a shimmer of moonlight. _I'll be waking up HERE tomorrow unless I can find a way out. _Pausing for a moment, she considered her options. Either find a way out…OR stay in the library. Alone. Overnight. _Actually, _Elphaba mused. _Having the library all to myself wouldn't exactly be such a bad thing… _

She finally decided that staying the night wouldn't be all that bad, so she began walking in the direction of the window; being extremely careful not to bump into anything else.

* * *

The library had one major window; a huge, clear-as-crystal wall that sent the moonlight streaming in and reflected it across the empty shelves of the library. If she squinted hard enough, Elphaba could've sworn that she could see the light dancing across the walls of the library.

She sighed, sitting down on the window seat and leaning her head against the glass of the window; her breath fogging her view of the campus.

_It's actually kind of nice… _Elphaba thought, her chin resting on her knees as she stared out at the sleeping world.

_It's like I'm the only one in all of Oz…no one can bother me…no one can reach me…it's nice…_

But she had felt this way before. Subconsciously, Elphaba thought back to a night when she was about fourteen years old.

* * *

_Elphaba had been sitting in the den with Nessa and her father. However, after Nessa went to bed, Elphaba left the den and ran out the back door as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't stay in the same room with her father, he'd already done her enough damage as it was. And besides, he would probably assume that she had gone to bed along with Nessa; he wouldn't care either way where she was. But she knew that she had to get away. Get away from the insults, the chiding, the taunting, teasing, just get away from everything…_

_She ran into the woods behind her house, not stopping to catch her breath. Panting, Elphaba climbed a tree and perched herself between the branches. She climbed higher and higher, until the branches grew too flimsy to hold her weight. Sitting at the top of the tree, she looked out over the horizon of Munchkinland. What she saw, however, disappointed her. The street-lamps and the lights in people's windows created a milky haze that almost obstructed her view of the stars. _

_Someday… She thought, pulling her knees up to her chest and staring out at the horizon_

_Someday, I'm gonna climb to the top of the Kells, and I'm gonna be able to see the stars as clear as day. And it'll just be me, and the stars, and the wind. And nobody will be able to find me: I'll stay up there forever, just me and the universe. And no one'll be able to hurt me ever again…_

_She sniffed, wiping the tears out of her eyes to try and catch a glimpse of the stars…_

* * *

Back in the Library, Elphaba's eyes unconsciously began to tear up; remembering that night not so long ago. It had been nearly six years since that night. But, sitting in the pitch-black library and looking out at the deserted campus of Shiz, it still felt like she was fourteen years old and back in that old oak tree behind her house.

Yawning, Elphaba leaned her head against the glass of the window and closed her eyes, the memory still echoing in her mind.

_Someday…_

* * *

**Good? Bad? Horrendible? Lemme know please!  
**


End file.
